Forever In Arms
by elderfan
Summary: Leonardus Shatter-Shield, a Nord born and raised in Whiterun of Skyrim, marries his best friend Serana, his first true love, after over a year traveling together. Together they embark on a honeymoon to travel the world, but only darkness they will find as they walk together in a world with dim lightness. Danger lies ahead, jealousy uprises, this is a romance story of the Dragonborn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - Eternally Happy

Morndas, Evening Star 4, 4E 202 - Midday

"Open your eyes now. Ever seen so much at once?" I asked.

Serana opened her eyes to view upon the entire snow lands of Skyrim. Through the blizzard winds of snow, Serana tried gazed through it, but couldn't see too much.

"So much snow." She said.

I stepped closer behind her and hugged her from behind, around her belly. I kissed her hair then gazed down the large mountain towards Whiterun, where I had grown up.

"Have you never been this high above ground before?" I asked.

"No. Never, until now."

"Must be hard to see through this blizzard." I said.

"No it's OK-" I let go of her then stepped away, walked to the edge of the mountain where I can look down and see a long drop.

I looked into the atmosphere and inhaled deep, then exhaled a shout. "Lok Vah Koor!"

The wind immediately stopped blowing and froze still, as if time had stopped. A moment later, all clouds had quickly rushed away and sun had shined bright upon the land of Skyrim.

"Do you know how loud that is?" Serana said from behind me, I turned to see her covering her ears.

I laughed a little then joined her. "I'm sorry, love. It's worth it though, take a look."

"You're lucky our circlets are customary fortified to giving us sun tolerance." She said.

"Very lucky, otherwise you wouldn't be too happy."

She stepped forward to stare out into the world, I had my eyes running through the plains of snow also. Truly, it had been extraordinary, a blessing from the Gods of such beauty this land held.

With all the wind calmed, and the blizzards of snow flying, the entire land had been cleared out and full of green and snow on the ground. Far away, past the mountains near Solitude, I caught sight of the tallest tower of Castle Volkihar, where Serana and I lived.

She had been eyeing her way from Solitude to Markarth, Morthal to Falkreath, then Dawnstar to Whiterun.

"It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it, Leo." Serana said as she stared adorably. I looked at her, and stared at all her features; her long and well-trimmed brown hair, her firey but passionately yellow eyes, and magnificent pale skin.

 _'She had no flaws whatsoever, she is perfect.'_ I thought.

"Neither have I, nothing can be so beautiful, so perfect that shines brighter than anything I have ever seen. Sometimes I cannot take my eyes off of it." I agreed, but she turned to see I had been looking at her, then we both exchanged smiles.

She stepped forward to me, wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist, and kissed me tenderly, passionately, with love to it's fullest extent.

My name is Leonardus Shatter-Shield, I come from the clan of the Shatter-Shield's in Whiterun of Skyrim. All being told short, I'm a Nord and Solider serving for the Stormcloaks.

I have also been born with the gift of being the Dragonborn, sometimes it has it's blessings, sometimes it's curses. But still I use my power for the greater good.

A year ago, I have defeated a mighty dragon, large and scaled, black as the void. The dragon's name had been Alduin, a World-Eater with it's burning passion to bring end to humanity as we knew it.

Along with his defeat, I have made several friends, several enemies. I have also been married in the Chapel of Mara in Riften, to a beautiful and intelligent woman named Serana.

It took a lot of time of us being friends before our feelings had blossomed into a flower of love, but now everything is perfect. I couldn't ask for a better wife, a better best friend.

She was not just some normal woman, neither, she had secrets to keep, secrets to hold, while masquerading with the crowd of citizens and not drawing too much attention to herself.

She had been an ancient pure-blood vampire and the daughter of Lord Harkon and Valerica. She is known as one of the "Daughters of Coldharbour", among the first vampires ever to walk Nirn. After her parents had betrayed her will and confined her to centuries of isolation, I had found her in a crypt while working for the Dawnguard.

Both Serana and I worked together, and remained together at all times. After months of spending time together, we managed to defeat her father, Lord Harkon, and restore righteous authority within the Castle of Volkihar.

We managed to free her mother, Valerica, from the Soul Calibour and she lived with us in the large castle, mostly tending to her gardens.

I had become a vampire lord before her father died, a gift that he bestowed upon me for returning her daughter from the crypt. Today, Serana and I rule the Castle as King and Queen, with righteous crown circlets around our heads, magically enchanted to fortify our abilities.

We had been recently married, and we had retired from Castle Volkihar to vacation ourselves on a honeymoon. The Throat of the World, tallest mountain in all of Tamriel, had been our last stop in Skyrim before we were to travel to the next province.

Serana had not been around much than being stuck in Skyrim her entire life, so I felt it was my duty to give her a chance to explore what life is really about, to see the world.

This day is only the beginning of our forever after, the beginning of our eternal happiness. This day is also the last day we spend in the land of Skyrim.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

She turned around and looked at me. "Yes, I'm ready. Thank you for bringing me here."

"No need to thank me, love."

We both turned around and began walking back and down the mountain. I had told her I wished us not to be accompanied with horses, that if we walk everywhere we go, it'll make it that much more of an adventure.

"So, where to next?" Serana asked.

"We've visited all towns in Skyrim, seen all of it's beauties. Let's say we leave it, move on to the next province."

"Sounds great! Which one?" She asked.

"Well, I've never been to Cyrodiil? Plus I'd like to visit Tamriel's capital. Would you like to go there?"

"Anywhere with you." She said. I smiled and held her hand as we made our journey down the mountain.


	2. Imperial City

Chapter two - Imperial City

Turdas, Evening Star 7, 4E 202 - Midday

It had taken more than a few days to walk our journey on foot to Cyrodiil. Along the road we would encounter bandits and mugglers trying to rob us, but with the skill both Serana and I had in magic, the bandits were all good as dead.

Serana seemed content, walked with a smile through the road and trees throughout the entire time. Maybe suggesting we would ride with no horses, really does make it much more better.

She had been happy, so I had been happy. I could travel with her anywhere, and still never become bored and unhappy. We were now located in Cyrodiil going down the road that leads to the Imperial City.

We stopped in a snow town called Bruma, found plenty of Nords, and other races that lived in the cold town, but no colder than the towns in Skyrim. To us, the cold did not affect us, it didn't even feel very cold at all, just a little chilly.

Growing up there, the cold had never bothered me considering my high tolerance for the snow and blizzard weather. Every step we took, we neared closer to Imperial City, Serana had been excited as it is, especially since we are in a new province and we had just visited a new town we both had never been before.

After another hour or two, we had been crossing a long bridge that leads towards the Imperial City, as the large city of stone had been surrounded by a lake. A few citizens walked behind us going into the city, some passing us and leaving.

"Before we go in, let's make something clear, love. It probably will be wise for us to lay low and keep a low profile on ourselves. We wouldn't want too much attention on ourselves, especially since we are visiting." I told Serana.

"Well, why not? We are not just some bandits or thieves coming here to cause misery to others, sweetie, this is our honeymoon. We're here to enjoy the most out of it all. I'm tired of having to pull up a hood over my head and keep myself hidden and unnoticed. We've went so long without relaxing, I just want to relax now, hon. Please?" She begged.

I couldn't resist her, especially when she begged like that and really wanted something. I had to grant her wish no matter what, no matter how much I didn't like it, because her wishes are my command.

"Okay then, let's just.. be careful, OK? Sure, we can talk to a few people, but let's not get too comfortable here. We don't know how these people are, and how they would react seeing us Nord's from Skyrim entering their city." I suggested.

"Sometimes you need to put a little faith in the citizens, whether it's Skyrim's citizens, or Cyrodiil's. No matter what, we will still be together, OK dear?" Serana said, I held her hand and locked my fingers with hers.

"Okay, love. I'll trust you." I gave in.

"Don't be so cautious and paranoid, we are who we are, but we're not here to harm anyone." She reminded.

"I know, but let's just hope no one here is willing to harm us."

We reached the end of the bridge, and walked up the path that led to the large door into the city. Next to it, a horse stables resided where plenty of horses stood in it's confined gates.

A couple guards beside the door opened it as we neared it, and stepped inside. Serana and I gazed upon the gigantic city, full of buildings that seemed to clutter in, and in the center of it stood pillars that connected in a circle.

In the middle of that, stood a stone dragon-like statue with gardens and bushes around it. Serana nor I have ever seen such a big city, much more historic than the stone cities of Solitude or Windhelm.

We continued forward, looking all around and sightseeing. A man that had been next to the dragon monument walked near us.

"Welcome, new visitors! I am Imperial City's Tour Guide, I welcome all newcomers and visitors with open arms. Would you like a tour of the Imperial City, the hearth city and capital of Tamriel, for a mere 20 septims?"

"Well, actually, we-" I began to say.

"Yes! We would love that!" Serana interrupted me, and handed him 20 septims.

"Well you are most welcome here. I am Azareth, and today I will be guiding you through the entire city. First is first, as you can see from behind me high above, the white-gold tower is the centre of Tamrielic cultures and the beacon of the Empire, being the seat of the Imperial government and home to the Emperor. The Imperial City has led Tamriel in culture, fashion, economics and politics for centuries. It was once the center of the Ayleid civilization, noticeable in the gleaming white architecture and magnificent statues which are a noticeable part of the city. The architecture is ornate and grand, reflecting the wealth and importance of the city. If you also have noticed, the city is walled in a circular shape around the White-Gold Tower so as to afford it as much defense as possible from would-be attackers." Azareth said.

"Oh my, I cannot imagine anyone would want to attack this beautiful city." Serana said.

"We've had our times, such as the Oblivion Crisis or the Great war. The Imperial City is still severely damaged by the Great War which was in 4E 174, we are still continuing on with reconstruction after losing so much. In the city, there are in total seven districts: Green Emperor Way, also referred to as the Palace District, the Market District, the Arena District, the Arboretum, Talos Plaza District, the Elven Gardens District, and the Temple District. Here, the Talos Plaza District is the main gateway to the Imperial City. The district is supported economically by the The Tiber Septim Hotel, an exclusive hotel used regularly by the nobility of Tamriel during visits to the capital city. It is an expensive hotel for the use of prosperous and important visitors to the Imperial City. In the center of the Talos Plaza district stands a statue of Akatosh, as you can see, the Dragon God of Time, in his Dragon aspect, which is a famous location around which the people of the Imperial City gather to meet and converse. If you both will follow me, I'd love to show you around." He had began walking and leading us down a path to a gigantic door. The Imperial Watch guard's had stood at each side of the door, and opened it for us as we stepped through into another district.

"This is the Temple District, it is the location of the magnificent and ancient Temple of the One. This temple is nearly as old as the White-Gold Tower and was constructed in the First Era following the establishment of the Alessian Empire from the runes of the Ayleid Hegemonies by Queen Alessia. Within the Tempe of the One was where the Dragonfires burned before the Oblivion Crisis. As you can see, a large stoned dragon stands, and it is the dragon aspect of Akatosh as he raises his head up and gives a last roar in victory after defeating the Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon which ended the Oblivion Crisis. Also in the Temple District is the All-Saints Inn, which opens it's doors to visitors and pilgrims alike, this might be a good place to stay the night." Azareth led us onto the next district as he talked. We went through a door that brought us outside the Imperial City, and into a shipyard resided.

"Here is the Waterfront, it is the harbor and docks of the Imperial City, this is the region where ships from throughout Tamriel come to trade, pick up and drop off goods, and conduct other economical business. In the Waterfront district, the inhabitants mostly consist of lower classes of Imperial society; beggars and ruffians are often residing here. Also, we have another inn where citizens may come, sit down to have a drink, and rent a room for the night, it is a ship called the Bloated Float Inn. Very nice inside, but let's head back into the city though."

We followed him back into the Temple District, and he led us past the Temple of the One, and into the next district. As we passed, a man passed us and eyed me, we linked eyes and did not break off our eye contact.

He had been an Imperial man, strange, but after our eye contact, he had seemed furious with rage, almost as if he hated me. I looked away, brushed it off, and continued following Azareth with Serana.

 _'Maybe some citizens just don't like newcomers,'_ I thought, but I remembered Serana's wish to put away my paranoia, so I tried to let it go.

"This is the Arboretum, it is the garden district of the Imperial City. In this district stands the statues of the Nine Divines: Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Talos, and Zenithar." He spoke the names of each statue as we passed each one in the Arboretum, speaking out of habit.

"The statue of Talos, or Tiber Septim, is located in the middle of the Arboretum, encircled by the statues of the other Gods. The gateway to the southeast of the Arboretum leads to the Arcane University, a school for the Mages Guild where the most advanced train and reside. I would love to lead you inside, but unfortunately, the mages of the Arcane University allow only it's members and contains gates that stop you from going further in." Azareth said.

"Wow, an Arcane University? Sounds a lot like another form of the College of Winterhold." Serana added in.

"Excuse me, college of what?" Azareth asked.

"We are from the land of Skyrim, and we also have a similar Arcane University within Skyrim's borders. It resides in the town of Winterhold." I explained.

"Ah, sounds very quaint." He responded.

"It is." Serana said with a smile. Azareth led us to the next district.

"Next is the Arena District, where the Imperial City Arena is located. This is the site where all of gladiators and skilled combatants come to test their strength with a weapon, or magic, against another. Two groups of gladiators fight at carefully scheduled times: the Blue Team and the Yellow Team. Before they are allowed to enter the Arena and enjoy the spectacle of gladiator combat, all visitors are required to bet on a match or join one of the two teams as a combatant. The management and training of both gladiator teams is handled professionally in the basement of the Arena, known as the Bloodworks by the Imperial City's citizenry. Two statues mark the district: the statue of Queen Alessia in the southern region of the district and the statue of Morihaus in the northern region of the district. Queen Alessia was the first ruler of the Alessian Empire, the first of the Imperial Empires of Tamriel, and the founder of the Nine Divines religion. Morihaus was a pit fighter who led Alessia's armies in the taking of White-Gold Tower and brought about the end of the Ayleid Hegemonies." Both Serana and I looked at the statues as we passed both, after circling around the big arena." Azareth said.

We went into a new district where, many citizens had stood around chatting and walking. So many people, it put me at edge and at high caution.

"The Market District is the busiest district of the Imperial City. All kinds of people and races from throughout Tamriel are seen here. All kinds of items change hands here, from weapons and armor to alchemy ingredients and books. The merchants who set up shop in the Market District are officially regulated by the Office of Imperial Commerce. Aside from the official regulator, the merchants in the Market District created their own organization to control the prices of items and the economic balance within the Market District. The organization is named the Society of Concerned Merchants. A Septim Empire-sponsored publicity and news office is also located there. The Black Horse Courier is run by a group of Khajiit who hunt for news and deliver newspapers to various cities across Cyrodiil. There are two statues in the Market District: the statue of Uriel Septim III located near the gateway to the Elven Gardens, and the statue of Pelagius Septim, the son of Tiber Septim, located near the gateway to the Arena District. The gateway in the northeast region of the Market District leads to the Imperial Legion Compound. The Imperial Legion Compound, separate from the main thoroughfares of the Imperial City, is located to the northeast of the city proper. It is headquarters of the Imperial Legion as well as its armory and the Imperial Prison. The troublemakers and other various prisoners were kept locked up in that prison. The prison is also connected to an ancient labyrinth of Ayleid ruins, a fact not known to the general populace of the Imperial City. However, the Imperial Legion is aware of that fact and keeps the ruins sealed."

"Wow that's truly amazing, I cannot get over the fact neither that this city has an Arena. This city is enormous and beautiful. Full of history." Serana said.

"Yes, it is, ma'am. Full of history. I've spent years studying it before I became Imperial City's official Tour Guide." Azareth said.

"You must be truly fond of it's history." I said.

"Yes, I am. Now, two more places left, and both of you may be free. This way please." He said.

 _'Finally.'_ I thought. We entered another district, it seemed much similar to the very first district city we seen when we entered the city.

"This is the Elven Gardens District, it is a pleasant residential area, supported economically by two well-known inns: Luther Broad's Boarding House, and the The King and Queen Tavern. Many visitor's come to stay here, might I suggest you a night in one of them? Alright, next and last district. The Green Emperor Way is the central district of the Imperial City and the location of the White-Gold Tower, also known as the Imperial Palace, or the Palace District. The various Emperors of the Empires of Tamriel, along with the Elder Council, rule the provinces of Tamriel from the Imperial Palace. The Elder Scrolls, powerful tools of prophecy and divination, are also located within the confines of the White-Gold Tower, and are guarded with fanatical devotion by the blind priests of the Cult of the Ancestor Moth and the Imperial Legion. A cemetery used for the burial of the nobility of Cyrodiil and other important persons surrounds the Imperial Palace. Six gates lead to the other districts of the Imperial City from Green Emperor Way."

As Azareth had mentioned the elder scrolls, Serana and I gave each other a quick look, considering before we had held them in our hands as we had previously used them to be deciphered and aided us in destroying her father, Harkon.

"I have shown you and described to you in full detail of all I know of this city's history and legacy. Unfortunately, I must give you the bad news and give you both a goodbye. It was very pleasant to have met you both and showed you around the Imperial City."

"Thank you, Azareth. We appreciate your service." Serana said.

"As do I." I added in.

"I'll be off now. Feel free anytime to come and see me in the Talos Plaza District whenever you have any more questions."

"We'll be sure to do that when the time comes. Thank you."

"Thank you. Good day." Then he walked on.

After a few moments of us standing and gazing up at the large and heightened tower, we finally decided walking.

"Such a beautiful city, isn't it?" Serana said.

"It is, I just wish Azareth hadn't spoke so much. I can't even remember how long we've been here, but feels like a long time."

"He was quite meticulous, but I can respect his intentions of giving someone a warm welcome to the city."

"I can too. Let's find ourselves room for the night, blending in would be good than to stay up all night wandering the streets."

"Yes, you're right. We've got to make ourselves seem human." Serana agreed.

* * *

Nightfall

We had rented room together in the Tiber Septim Hotel, and stayed indoors for the night to not raise suspicion. We didn't sleep very much, we are immortal, and vampires, we don't need to sleep.

But we wanted to seem normal as much as possible and blend in, but not too much. We stayed up half the night in our rented room, and laid down on the bed.

Our intention was just to relax for awhile and wait until it would be a righteous time to stand up again and explore the city more, but sleep had taken both of us as we waited. My dreams always seemed to be nightmares, but tonight, it was pleasant and of both Serana and I in an outcasted home, a small shack, of us living together in forest, separated from society.

I woke up to intense burning around my wrists, both Serana and I had cried out in pain. I opened my eyes to see a few strange figures in shapes of men, and binds tied around our wrists and legs while our wrist binds were lit on fire.

One decided to freeze the fire out then one held up his hands ready to fire up more flame.

"Now that I've got your attention, why are you here, vampires? You here to kill our beloved citizens and cause a massacre to our city?" A man spoke, I recognized him to be the same man I had passed earlier in the Temple District, the one that had seemed furious with my presence.

"No, we are just newcomers, immigrants, from Skyrim. If you do not release us now, we will be forced to use lethal action." I responded.

"Leo!" Serana said my name to remind me of not to cause any trouble, to remind me of the reason why we're here.

"If you even dare get up, I will set you both on fire before you're able to move. I suggest you to remain still, vampire." He said.

"How do you know if we are vampires?"

"I am not dumb, I can see it in your eyes of what you are and who you are. I knew it from the first moment I laid eyes on you two, what you are." He said.

"We are not here to cause any trouble, nor do we ask of it." Serana said.

"Too bad, you both are vampires. We do not accept them into our city. Take them both back to the Sanctuary!" He said to his men. His men grabbed us and pulled us to our feet.

"If you even think of trying anything, we will put you down. I have a few more men downstairs waiting to set you on fire, in public, if we have to."

"No you will not-!"

"Leo! Let them. We're not here for violence." Serana interrupted me.

"Take them." He said.

We were led out of the Tiber Septim Hotel, and did not know where we were headed to until we entered a house in the Temple District. We were led inside and down to the basement where a strange room with a lot of red colors and banners were decorated.

We were sat down on chairs and four men were ready to blast fire at us if we even made a move.

"What are you going to do with us?" Serana asked the man.

"Welcome to the Order of the Virtuous Blood. We are vampire hunters, and tonight, the ashes of your bodies will be laid out on the ground as we burn you both of you savages." He said.

Serana and I exchanged looks, she had been afraid, and scared, and to be quite honest, so was I.


	3. Unwelcomed

**WARNING: Forever In Arms From Hereon Out Will Now Be Rated PG13 Due To Violence, Brutally Graphic Scenes, Vulgar Language, and Sexual References. If You Are Not At Least 13 Years Of Age, Please Exit This Page.**

Chapter three - Unwelcomed Guests

Fredas, Evening Star 8, 4E 202 - Midnight

Serana relies on me, needs me with her at all times to be her protector. Without me, she would panic, I need to get us out of here.

"Both of you are unwelcomed guests to the city, and both of you will suffer. Take the lady into another room, burn her alive." The man said.

A few men pulled Serana to her feet then led her away.

"No! Stop! Leo! Do something! Get your hands off of me!" Serana struggled.

I stood up to my feet and kicked the nearest man near me, a couple other men lit me on fire. My entire body had been covered in flames and I cried out in pain as I was burning.

Serana was still being pulled away but struggling. So much was happening at once, and I had little time to react.

"Tiid Klo Ul!" I shouted in the room. Time froze still, all movements in the room moved at 1% and slowly rised up higher in numbers.

Within that time I had, I used frost to freeze off the flames on my body. Immediately, while being the only one able to move at normal speed, I rushed to throw a fist at one of the men and cracked his jaw.

I turned to see a man casting flames at me, the fire had been moving at a slow rate, I moved around it and as the man had his arms flexed out to push out flame, I grabbed his arm and pulled him in a swing around me and threw him to the wall.

All time had resumed to normal speed, one man engaged me and pulled out a sword. I had punched him in the gut, and I felt a rib or two break.

The man bent forward to cry out in pain, and as he bent forward, I grabbed his head with both hands and pulled his head down to meet my knee as it shattered his skull and he fell to he floor.

A couple more men came but I reached out and threw a fist straight through his body, grabbed something, and yanked it to feel a snap of his spinal cord.

The other man swung and the sword slashed at my arm, I was taken aback, but then I moved in, grabbed him by the neck with my hand, picked him up and slammed him down to the floor.

The last man ran at me with a sword, I turned and lifted my leg, and kicked him hard in the throat as his adam's apple pushed in and he began choking on it and spitting up blood.

"Choke on that." I said to him as he struggled to breathe, then looked around to see all the bodies on the floor.

Serana had been in the other room, and the leader with her. I followed and he held a dagger to her throat as he waited for me.

"If you take one more fucking step I will knife this bitch in the neck!" He yelled out to me.

My blood rushed up to my face and I had became more heated than ever and filled with anger. I was not going to let him hurt my wife, or talk to her that way.

"Did you hear me?!" He yelled.

Serana was panicking and my blood was boiling, giving pain to my entire body as I felt my muscles tense up. I cried out as my skin began breaking apart and my muscles cutting through my skin.

The man stood there staring, confused, considering he never seen something like this happen, never seen what will happen to him. I fell to the floor, my legs and arms were stretching out longer, my entire body stretching out, while something had broke out of my back.

I stood up, threw back my arms as I gave a last cry out and all my former skin broke off to me and fell to the floor. I now stood there as a vampire lord with wings hovering above ground, a demon, staring at the man with black eyes and pointed ears.

He stared frozen in shock, his body unable to react to his sight. I force grabbed him and pulled him towards me, Serana moved away, then I moved my hand away and his entire body flew to the wall.

I moved my hand the other way and he flew across the room and hit the other way, I heard a snap of something break when he impacted the wall. With my other hand I casted a draining power spell that sucked out his health and stamina and transferred it to me.

The man had been hovering in the air, wide eyed, mouth open and making choking noises, arms and legs far apart. I had his life in my hand being sucked to give me the rest of his life power, I kept draining him as it had empowered me and I was sucked into it.

"Leo! Stop it!" Serana cried out.

"No!" I called back in a demonic voice.

"Leo, stop! Dont kill him!"

"Why?"

"There's been too much blood shed tonight, we have to go before guards arrive! They can't see you this way!" She warned.

I sucked more of his life away until his body color changed colors, right before his life was starting to fade away, I let him go. A black darkness coating formed around my entire body, my height shortened, and I was back in human form again.

"Let's go, now." She said. Serana walked forward, stepped over the body, then both of us left the room. Serana went upstairs and as I was following her, a man was trying to get up to his feet, but I had kicked him right in the face, might've broken his nose, and he fell back.

"Leo!" She called after me.

Immediately, I ran up the stairs to follow. Not long after, we left the house and went back to the Tiber Septim Hotel.

Serana had remained quiet, very quiet, throughout the entire time we walked back to the Hotel. I knew that she had been bugged out by what happened, I knew it wasn't supposed to be this way coming to the Imperial City.

Once we got back to our room, she sat on the bed and stared to the floor. I stood by the door and my thoughts were indecisive of what I should say or ask, all I knew is, she wasn't happy.

I sat next to her on the bed, I tried to touch her hand to hold it, but she pulled away. I tried once more, but still she pulled away.

"Are you OK?" I finally asked.

"No, I'm not." She responded.

"I'm sorry about what happened. You know I could not let you be hurt, you know I could not let any of them harm you."

She remained quiet still.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her.

After a few moments, some kind of life had finally awoken in her. "I just wanted a happy honeymoon, without violence, without hiding, without anyone being hurt."

"I know that, but if I hadn't done something about it, you would've been hurt. I cannot allow that. I'd rather myself being harmed than you, you've had enough of it in your life as it is." I said.

"Maybe we should just return home, to the castle, where we cannot harm anyone wherever we go." She said pitifully.

"No, we're not going back. We're going to stay here, and we'll enjoy our honeymoon. OK? What happened wasn't our fault, merely self-defense. We still have a lot of places to go, to see, before returning home."

She stood quiet a little longer, then after awhile, she moved near me then leaned her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her, kissed her head.

"This is not over yet. We'll always go through rocky roads in our life before we can come to a clean and flat road. We just need to go through with it, and deal with it, because if we don't, what good would that be frustrating ourselves with it?" I said.

"Okay. I won't let it bother me. It's probably a good idea to leave the city, though. We've seen the city, and we still have much more to see. Plus, we don't know if one of those Virtuous Blood's have survived, unlikely from you, though."

"Alright. We can leave." I said as I stood up.

"Wait." She said and I turned around. "I still want to shop in the Market District before we go, and maybe bet on a match at the Arena."

I laughed a little then hunched down to her and kissed her on her lips. "Anything for you. We will today when the sun rises."

"Thank you, love." She said. I turned around and began walking until she grabbed at my shirt. I turned around to look at her, she smiled in a kinky way then tugged hard at my shirt and ripped it off.

I stood there in my bare skin, my shirt was better off not wearing anymore. I looked at her, smiled back after she bit her lip, then joined her on the bed as we had started kissing and locking lips with each other.


	4. Thalmor News

Chapter 4: Thalmor News

Fredas, Evening Star 8, 4E 202 - Near Midday

Before we left the Imperial City, both of us had shopped at the Market District. Serana managed to pick up a Guide to Skingrad book from the First Edition, along with another book of a city that was next after Skingrad.

The Virtuous Blood's have not returned to our hotel and have been out of sight, I hoped I had not created such a stir that alerted the guards, so I was eager to leave the city.

Once we left, we weren't sure which road to take; one leading north, and one going south. We stood at the edge of a town that we had passed before crossing the bridge to the city, then I had recalled we came from the north since Skyrim was in that direction.

We continued on south, and eventually came to a decision where we had to continue south, or take a road that led away from it to the west. I looked at the map, and we were on the Green Road about to connect with the Gold Road, the Gold Road will lead through Skingrad.

Serana paid no attention as we walked through the Gold Road after she had busied herself with reading the new book she just bought. Every once in awhile she will speak, but paid attention to the reading.

"It says here: Skingrad County is famous for its wines, tomatoes, and cheeses, and the town of Skingrad is one of the cleanest, safest, and most prosperous towns in Cyrodiil. Located in the heart of the West Weald highlands, Skingrad is the gem of Old Colovia, and a model of the Colovian virtues of independence, hardwork, and tough-mindedness. Oh that all sounds so wonderfl, doesn't it Leo?"

"It does, maybe we should try out their wines, cheeses and tomatoes."

"We should!" Serana exclaimed.

She continued on reading, we both continued to walk down the road. A few minutes later, she lowered the book to give attention to me.

"It says the Count of Skingrad is a man named Janus Hassildor, very private, powerful wizard, declines interviews, and he shamefully neglects his chapel devotions to the nine, but he is widely honored and respected by his people. How can his people have such high respect for him, if he cares none for the Gods?"

"I believe that is a question for an answer only he has, there must be a lot of rumors there."

"Sounds a lot like it."

The forest we walked through seemed to pass and trees have seemed to reduce, fields and hills started to surround us as we continued walking.

"They also have sweet rolls that are made in Skindgrad, it's suggested to try them. Salmo the Baker in Chapel District bakes them." Serana said.

"I love sweetrolls, we definitely should try one or two."

"Yes, there is also two wine vineyards in Skingrad, Tamika and Surilie Brothers. I've always loved Tamikas Vintage 399."

"I like Tamikas Vintage 415."

"Can't wait to try them. 399 is rare to find in any city." She said.

After an hour, we had reached Skingrad, we passed the vineyards while the workers tended to it. Once we went through the doors into the city, we seen that the same road we were on continued through the town to the other gate leading out.

Before us was a small overpass bridge that connected two parts of the town, we passed underneath it until we were near the gate leading out. We had a choice between two directions to turn, Serana and I turned into the Chapel District, passed the gigantic chapel of Julianos.

We continued on, passing a small cemetery and seen a sign that said 'Two Sisters Lodge'. We went up the steps, entered in and approached a female Orc that stood behind the counter, we gave our smiles.

"I'm Meg gra-Mogakh, proprietor of Two Sisters Lodge. My ancestors used to own this place, but I had inherited it through the family bloodlone. Need a bed? Good food?"

"Yes, please. A bed would be nice." Serana responded,

"That will be 10 septims." Meg asked, Serana handed her the right amount.

"Okay then. It's upstairs, the room at the west end of the hall. That's to your right when you come out the door. Enjoy."

"Thank you!" She said.

Both of us went upstairs, the next floor had nothing but a few chairs and a door, we went up to the thrid floor and found the rooms and unlocked the door to our room. The room is spacious and contains a middle-class double bed, three chests of drawers and a writing desk.

"It looks nice." I said.

"It does, I like it."

"Before we walked in the lodge, I seen that Salmo the Baker lives next door."

"Oh really? That'd be nice to try a knock."

We only stayed in the room for a little but ended up leaving the lodge. We knocked on Salmo the Baker's door, a man opened the door.

"Why, hello. Come on in." The man said.

We entered inside. Sweetcakes, sweetrolls and bread decorated the shelves of Salmo's house.

"Smells very nice in here." Serana said with a smile.

"It does." I agreed.

"Thank you, I am not Salmo. He is an ancestor of mine, our baking skills runs in the genes."

"How much do you sell sweetrolls? We would like to buy a few."

"2 septims each."

"May we buy four? Two for each of us."

"Yes you may." He went into another room after Serana handed him 8 septims, and a moment or two later, brought back four wrapped sweetrolls. "Here you go. Thank you."

"Thank you!" Serana said.

We left the Baker's house and headed back into the Two Sisters Lodge. Both of us sat at a table containing two chairs and started eating them.

"Mmm. It tastes amazing!" Serana said.

"I agree. Very sugary, though."

"Yes, but I love it. Tastes much more homemade than what is sold in Skyrim."

"That's true. We should try Tamikas here too, they must have a difference also."

"Let's ask the proprietor." Serana agreed.

Both of us had stood up, and walked to where the proprietor stood.

"Excuse me? Do you sell Tamikas Vintage here?" I asked.

"Why, of course we do! You cannot have a vineyard in Skingrad and not sell them here!" Meg said.

"May we buy a couple, please?"

"Certainly. Would you like a West Weald, a 399, or a 415?"

"415 and 399, please." I told her.

"Okay, for the 399, it will cost 35 septims, and for the 415, 20 septims. The 399 is a legendary vintage of Tamika, very strong." Meg informed.

"I understand, here you go." I handed her 55 septims.

"Thank you! I will deliver your drinks to your table."

"Thanks." I joined Serana back at the table to find her taking more bites of the sweetroll.

"How much was it? Did you get the 399? They aren't sold often, quite rare to find." Serana asked.

"Well, not here. Especially since they're made in this town."

"That's great! It's been awhile since I had a sip."

"Don't drink too much, love."

"I won't, just to relax." She promised.

Serana and I continued to eat our sweetrolls, then a few moments later, Meg placed two tankard's of wine in it on the table.

"Here ya go!" She said.

We gave our thanks and she departed, we sipped on our drinks. I tasted plenty of grape inside of the wine, it warmed up my body just a little as a swallowed it.

The door opened, and a man came in, an Altmer wearing Thalmor armor. Immediately I took notice and eyed him.

' _Why is a Thalmor here? Are the Thalmor still involved with Imperials after the Great War?'_ I questioned myself.

The Altmer went staight to Meg, I couldn't hear what he asked, I ended up hearing Meg's response.

"Don't count on seeing the Count at the castle. He's a great sorcerer, but he doesn't like visitors." She said.

The Altmer said one thing, then he turned and walked out the door. As a Stormcloak, it is my duty to transfer any activity of the Thalmor, I had to see what they wanted here.

"Hey love, let's explore more of the town? Maybe the castle?" I asked.

"Oh that'd be wonderful! Where is it?"

"When we came in, I did notice that the castle overlooked Skingrad, it's just right up the hill before the entrance into the city."

"Let's go take a look!" She said excitedly.

Both of us stood up, she threw the last bite of her sweetroll in her mouth, I left mine unfinished, along with the tankard of wine. She left hers also, then we exited the lodge.

Outside, down the stairs, two Altmer men that had been Thalmor stood speaking, then they turned and headed towards the chapel.

Slowly, while keeping Serana distracted, we followed them from about ten to twenty steps behind. They led us out the city, then up the steep hill to where the entrance of the castle had been.

We walked across the long bridge that held torches along the trim of the wall, giving the castle a appearance to dramatic, but formal welcome. The Thalmor had entered, and we followed in, to view a courtyard.

Serana looked around quite a bit, I let her take her time to not make it suspicious of my currently active mission. After she looked around, we entered the castle hall.

Few persons stood around, and I caught sight of the Thalmor speaking to a woman. She walked away then went upstairs, Serana awed at the decoration of the hall.

"Oh my, this is so beautiful! It looks so historic and modern." She said.

"It does, it's very big too. Let's take a look at the pictures on the walls."

I was doing my best to distract her. The Thalmor seemed to have been waiting, whispering to each other an ignoring anyone else.

After a few minutes, the lady returned with a man in a burgundy outfit. I tried edging our way closer along the wall, I noticed a frame of a man that was the same exact man that had been talking to the Thalmor.

It was Janus Hassildor! I read the small print on the bottom of the frame, the time that frame was painted stretched back to the Third Era.

' _Janus is a vampire! What do the Thalmor want with him? Why is he working with them?'_ I thought to myself.

I tried moving closer, but couldn't unless I wanted to expose my eavesdropping. I managed to get some voice from them after they spoke in low whispers.

"Yes, you may bring them here. I will have built an outpost stabilized soon." Janus said.

"Very good, Sir Hassildor. We will return once we are given word." One of the Thalmor said.

"Very well. Good day now." Janus finished.

Then the personal meeting between them had adjourned, and they parted ways. Janus went back up the stairs, the Thalmor left the castle.

 _'The Thalmor are working with Janus Hassildor! I need to get this news reported to Ulfric Stormcloak!'_

Serana moved in to where the large frame of Janus had been. She looked upon it then something clicked in her heard.

"Ah, this must be Skingard's Count, Janus Hassildor. I read it in the book. Alessia Ottus must have been very lucky to have been alive when he was alive since he is well-known and respected. Her books were written a little before the Oblivion Crisis. Such a long time ago." She said.

"Yes, it was indeed." I looked at his picture, I seen the look in his eyes where it was pink and around his eyes were wrinkles of old age, but of an undying age. "A very long time ago, it was."


End file.
